


Caught In The Middle

by CelestialKestrel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (in some chapters), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKestrel/pseuds/CelestialKestrel
Summary: A series of one-shots focused around Yuki, the seven brothers, Simeon, Solomon, Diavlo and their antics in general. Some are romantic, others aren't. I hope you enjoy reading!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Mammon/Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> The gender of the MC has not been revealed, so in this, it is my personal headcanon of Yuki. Although, I may write some more one-shots around this series that are gender-neutral readers.

It had been three weeks since Yuki was literally dragged into hell and forced to study alongside physical embodiments of the seven sins in The Academy of Devildom; all of whom were demons, it was a perplexing and otherworldly experience, as he was not only puzzled but also fascinated. Yes, he wanted to return to the human world and to his normal way of life, but it was quite entertaining to watch the brothers bicker amongst themselves!  
  
Sprawled out in the games room, on one of the whale-sized red sofas, idly chewing the rough plastic of a pen, Yuki’s glazed over eyes absent-mindedly trailed through the many words of a book listing the main historical events of Devildom. It was Saturday, after a long and tedious week of carrying out tasks for Lucifer and avoiding aggravating questions from the demons that roamed around the overgrown halls, he had finally managed to find a place to nestle down and recharge.

At least he thought he had.

Slamming doors and raised voices echoed through the large room as utters of accusations were thrown at an irritated white-haired man - well… demon, raised his tanned hands in the air at one of his younger brothers. Yuki kept forgetting the crucial detail that although they looked human - they weren’t.

Mammon sighed, licking his dry lips as his ocean eyes flooded into Yuki’s direction. As he stormed over toward him, a sigh escaped Yuki’s lips as he removed the pen from in between them. Mammon’s shadow fell over his tired face, Mammon’s eyebrows scrunched up on his pretty face. “Hey! Can I get a second opinion here?”  
  
“About what?” Yuki asked, shifting to sit upright as Mammon watched him intently.

“Levi thinks that I snuck into his room last night and took one of his custom made controllers,” Mammon explained in exasperation. “He told Beel about it, and now they’re on my case. I am always blamed for stuff going missing!”  
  
“I wonder why!?” Levi snapped. “If you don’t give it back to me, you’re dead, Mammon!”  
  
“I didn’t steal anything!” Mammon yowled.

“Do you have any proof?” Yuki drawled, turning his attention to Levi as his stony face glared daggers into Mammon. 

Levi tore his eyes away from his older brother, squinting his eyes. “Well…”  
  
Mammon folded his arms, leaning back on his heels as Levi searched his brain for any information he could use to incriminate Mammon. Yuki leaned lazily over the arm of the sofa, as if he was a cat trying to sunbathe. “You don’t have any evidence of it, do you?” Yuki stated bluntly.

Levi let out a loud sigh. “No, I don’t, normie.”  
  
“You probably just misplaced it, Levi” Yuki replied, brushing a stray hair from his face and forcing an amiable smile. “Try searching.”  
  
Levi shrugged, his body held tense as his left hand clutched at the bottom of the neon headphones, wrapped around his neck. “I guess, but if I don’t find it, there’s no other explanation as to why it isn’t in my room.”  
  
Levi marched his way back through the double doors, a small gust of air pulsated through the room as they closed behind him. The squeaking of leather echoed as Mammon launched himself by Yuki’s side on the sofa, a goofy smile spread across his face. “Thanks! At least someone believes me around here.”  
  
“Mm,” Yuki hummed, the book he was previously holding now flopped across his chest. 

Mammon leaned back against the sofa, glancing at him through the side of his eyes. “Are you tired or something, human?”  
  
“Yeah,” Yuki yawned, stretching his arms as he groaned. “And I told you, call me by my name, not ‘human’.”  
  
Mammon shrugged, the room falling back into silence as Yuki’s eyes fluttered closed; he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a little homesick. Suddenly, a loud pop imploded close to Yuki's ear drums, frightening him from his thoughts. He stumbled off the sofa, landing on the hard floor on his rear, his hair stuck up in several directions. Soft chuckling sounded above him as Yuki tried to flatten his hair back down. “Do all humans scare as easily as you do?” Mammon teased.

Yuki staggered to his feet, clumsily picking up his book and carelessly sitting down on the sofa again. “Do all demons get in as much trouble as you?”  
  
“Touche,” Mammon jested, nudging Yuki playfully. “You should get some sleep if you’re so sleepy. We could go back to your room if you wanted.”  
  
Yuki squinted at Mammon suspiciously. “Why ‘we’? Are you doing this to avoid Levi…?”

Mammon’s face became as red as freshly picked cherries. “Pft, n-no, of course not! It’s just y’know, someone needs to make sure you don’t get gobbled up by the lower ranking demons loitering around here.”  
  
“Right,” Yuki stated. “I guess we could go back to my room, play some games or something.”  
  
“Yeah, or… you could sleep.”  
  
“No,” Yuki replied stubbornly, attempting to stifle another yawn with his hands. “I can play some games.”

“Then blackout? Why do you never listen to me, I’m the one assigned to order you about, y’know?” Mammon retorted as he lifted himself from the sofa, stepping closer to Yuki.

“I thought bossing me around is Lucifer’s job,” Yuki replied, staring up at Mammon. 

“Whatever, let’s just go to your room, alright?”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Yuki agreed, his voice full of sleep.

Mammon wrapped one of his lean arms over his shoulders, leading him out of the room. Students dotted around the halls whispering about them as they passed. Usually, Yuki would have ignored them, but unfortunately one of them decided to step into their path, a malicious toothy grin on their face. “Think you’re all it because the elites are rushing around you and helping you, human?”  
  
Mammon scowled dangerously at him. “Do you want to be in a world of hurt?”  
  
“What? Are you gonna have a dance-off with me?” the demon jested, laughing with his cronies.

Mammon’s arm remained draped over Yuki’s shoulder, although his fist was now tightly clenched. “Think you can get away with taunting me?”

“Mammon… leave it,” Yuki ordered.

“Are you gonna listen to a human’s orders? Maybe make a pact with him?” the demon chuckled.  
  


Mammon attempted to rush at them, but Yuki pulled him back, gripped his hand and shoved passed the demons and into one of the many empty hallways. Yuki stared sternly up at him. “What do you think you’re doing trying to pick a fight in the academy's studying halls?”  
  
Mammon’s lips remained tightly closed as he stared wide-eyed at Yuki. 

“If you fought them, do you know how pissed off Lucifer would be?” Yuki lectured him, his hand still interlocked with Mammon’s own. “Are you even listening to me?”  
  
Mammon stammered, pink dusting his cheeks. “Hand.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re holding my hand.”  
  
“And?” Yuki frowned. “Come on, let’s just go back to my room.”  
  
Uncharacteristically, Mammon obeyed him, he didn’t pull away from his grip or complain, he just followed him like a puppy as Yuki led him down the corridor and upstairs, his hand still firmly gripped in his. Their footsteps rattled by the many doors as they walked leisurely across the outstretched red carpet.

Yuki released Mammon’s hand, shoving it into his uniform’s jacket to search for the keys to his room. Once the cold metal slid across his fingertips he unlocked the door, the relieving sound of his door creaking open.

He threw his coat over the end of his bed’s bannister and sat down on the mattress, taking out his phone and checking any notifications from Karasu. Awkwardly, Mammon stepped inside his room as well, closing the door as he slightly loosened his tie and adjusted his sunglasses. 

Yuki glanced up from the illuminating light from his phone, smiling softly at Mammon. “Do you always have to wear those?”  
  
“What? These?” Mammon asked, gesturing to the many rings on his fingers. 

“No, you himbo,” Yuki laughed. “The sunglasses. You’re indoors after all.”  
  
Mammon frowned, pursing his lips. “What’s a himbo.”  
  
Yuki tried to stifle his laughter, although a snort erupted from his nose. “Uh - It’s, it means someone who is cute.”  
  
“You think I’m cute?” Mammon stuttered. “Well, I’ll have you know, I’m still a demon! I could take your soul whenever I feel like it!”  
  
“Really?” Yuki quipped, sassily raising an eyebrow. “Why don’t you take my soul now then? We’re all alone.”  
  
Mammon shoved his hands into his pockets, strolling over to the bed and clumsily sitting down on it “Lucifer would probably kill me if I did.”  
  
“Is that the only reason?” Yuki grinned teasingly. “Or is it that you like me, but you won’t admit it?”  
  
“Pfft, don’t be foolish, human,” Mammon scoffed, averting his gaze from Yuki. “It’s just, you’re more fun to talk with than my brothers, you don’t torment me.”  
  
“Being around me is ‘fun’?” Yuki giggled. “Levi’s right, you’re very transparent.”  
  
“Shaddup!” Mammon growled, rubbing a hand through his white hair.  
  
“Mammon, wanna play some games then?” Yuki inquired, leaning closer to him smiling.  
  
“Uh, yeah, I guess, if it will stop you from bothering me,” Mammon muttered.

Three hours ticked by as they played on “Win In A Race Against Each Other Before The Timer Runs Out, Or You’ll Be Cursed Forever With Bad Luck In Other Racing Games”. Much to his happiness, Yuki discovered that Mammon was already cursed with bad luck in racing games, so he managed to score higher than him and get second and first place in most of the tracks. Mammon sighed dramatically as he threw his hands into the air. “It’s not fair, why do you always win?”  
  
“I’m blessed with Michael’s powers,” Yuki jested. 

Mammon laughed slightly, placing his controller down beside the console. Yuki shifted, a frown forming on his face. “Hey, do you remember when Levi came over to play one of his new games with us?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mammon replied unhelpfully.

“Isn’t that his controller?” Yuki inquired, pointing at a pastel-coloured controller covered with intricately painted portraits of his favourite show.

“It is!” Mammon exclaimed excitedly. “I knew I didn’t take it! He just left it in here, he always does this.”  
  
“I can return it to him now if you want?” Yuki asked as he leant over to pick up the controller.

Mammon’s hand swiftly snatched Levi’s controller from Yuki’s fingertips, a toothy grin littering his face. “How about you return it tomorrow?”  
  
“Why tomorrow?”  
  
“You look exhausted, Yuki,” Mammon stated as he held the controller out of Yuki’s reach. “Let’s have a sleepover.”  
  
“You always have a sleepover, Mammon,” Yuki snorted as he attempted to grip the controller. “Let me have it!”  
  
“No can do,” Mammon cooed. 

“C’mon! Give it!” Yuki sighed exasperatedly. 

“Nope!”  
  
Sleep clouded Yuki’s mind, his tired brain finally catching up to his body. Without warning, his body collided into Mammon’s and they both collapsed onto the bed. Mammon let out a sharp intake of breath, the controller slipping from his hand as he stared down at Yuki, his skin flustered.

Yuki’s eyes were closed, shadows underneath them as soft breaths fell from his slightly parted lips, his head resting on Mammon’s chest. A lump formed in Mammon’s throat as he attempted to move away from him, but it was in vain, he was stuck here, unless he wanted to wake him up.

Mammon sighed, gently gripping Yuki’s shoulders and shifting him upwards, so his head flopped onto his pillows instead, although his limbs were still tangled chaotically around Mammon’s body as he snoozed.

Blue eyes fixated on Yuki as he smacked his lips together in his slumber. Without thinking, Mammon swept some of Yuki’s hair away from his eyes, then he stopped in his tracks as a sharp pain filled his chest - something he’d only felt when he was cleaning Goldie after she got dirty. “Crap,” Mammon uttered as he stared down at Yuki. “I can’t possibly be crushing on a human.”

Yuki grumbled in his sleep, his grip tightening around Mammon as he mumbled about onion rings.

“Shit. I do have a crush on him.”


	2. Cake and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a bit of a warning this one-shot is a little suggestive!)

The floorboards creaked slightly as toes brushed against the arched crimson carpet, obscured by cold stone walls. Most of Devildom was biding its time, but Yuki was reminded by the city lights outside that the bustling realm of demons would soon be stirring again; so much for peace and quiet. Brushing some of his dark locks from his face, he continued down the ever-stretching hallway. This was his only chance to get something delicious to eat, since Beel wasn’t around devouring everything that was labelled as ‘This is Yuki’s, please don’t eat!’.

With a squeak - that was a little too loud in Yuki’s opinion - the door to the kitchen creaked open, orange embers shifting in the fireplace warming the room. Yuki closed the door behind himself; using the keys he had managed to snag from an unaware Levi. When the sweet sound of metal securing the door clicked into place, Yuki closed his eyes briefly and let out a large breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Alright, Yuki, this is your chance,” he mumbled to himself as he manoeuvred over to the large fridge. His sly fingers cracked the fridge open a smidgen; the pleasant scent of lemon cake filling his nostrils. He couldn’t help but quickly lick his dry lips in anticipation before chowing down on some dessert.

He grabbed the plate, carefully placing it down on the table, and lazily closing the fridge door with a tap of his left foot. He readied some cutlery for the cake’s inevitable demise, shifting into position as he hovered his fork overhead. “We’re finally alone,” Yuki murmured, his voice husky from exhaustion. “Just you and me. Not even Diavalo could stop me from having you.”

He took a spoonful of the zesty goodness, giggling quietly to himself. “I can’t believe I have to go to such lengths for you. Having to hide you away like you’re a forbidden lover or something.”

The last mouthful hovered close to his lips, then rustling from outside the door drove his attention away from his mission. Yuki swiftly stood up, his body almost contorting like a cat as he sneakily peeked outside the lock in the door.

Vines twisted in his stomach as feet pounded away from the kitchen door; someone had heard him in here… crap. If Lucifer found out he snagged the keys to get in outside of the designated lunch times, he’d be in BIG trouble.

Yuki ran a hand through his hair and then swiftly began his best to cover up the evidence of him being in here; although judging by the fact the cake had a massive chunk taken out of it, he assumed he’d have no choice but to fess up.

This wouldn’t end well.

Alarms sounded in Yuki’s ears like sirens as they alerted him he had to arise like the rest of the world; although everywhere looked constantly dark, which befuddled his sense of time. Yuki yawned dramatically wriggling the covers off of his body, he trailed over to the connected small bathroom, unbuttoning his pyjamas and tossing them chaotically aside into something that resembled a volcano rather than a pile.

After he got dressed, he trailed down the dimly lit hallways to the dining hall. Yuki prepared himself for the mess that was the six brothers bickering... but what he got was even worse; all eyes on him and complete silence as he entered. 

They knew he had eaten the cake before it was time for dessert. 

He was so screwed.

“Sooo…” Asmo’s sensual voice reverberated. “Had a good night, I take it?”

Shit.

“Asmodeus!” Lucifer snapped, his cheeks lightly flushing as he shook his head.

A teasing seductive smirk tugged at Asmo’s lips as he fiddled with the loose strands of his well-groomed hazel hair. “C’mon Lucifer, you don’t have to be so jealous. Everyone deserves a fun time sometimes.”

Okay, now Yuki was completely lost. He looked like a deer in the headlights, stood tensely in front of all of the six brothers, wringing his hands like they were made of cloth. “Uh…?” 

It was a terribly failed attempt at speaking, so bad it looked like Satan gave Yuki an empathic look… SATAN. 

“Yuki, you can sit down, you know?” Satan tried, his tone slightly reassuring. “Don’t mind Asmodeus, he’s just… well… he’s Asmodeus.”

Yuki gulped down the forming lump in his throat as he managed to move his legs over to the offered chair. He sat uncomfortably down as the room still remained in a state of silence, sharp blue eyes in his peripheral vision.

Satan let out a sigh, leaning into the table. “So, what’s up with all this silence?”

“Well, as seen as Lucifer believes it’s inappropriate for a conversation at breakfast about this matter, I can tell you all afterwards. I suppose Yuki already knows anyway…” Asmo giggled as he lifted his spoon filled with what looked to be porridge to his full lips. 

Satan stared at Yuki, his blond eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t worry, I’m just as lost as you are.”

The next hour after class got even weirder, Asmodeus and Levi kept casting strange glances over at Yuki as he joked with Simeon and Solomon, whispering to one another. 

Surely, the cake couldn’t have caused the brothers to hate him… right? 

Yuki gave a small wave to his classmates as he grabbed his bag and hung it carelessly over his right shoulder. His eyes were as glazed as jelly as he trailed down the corridor, running through all the different scenarios why Levi and Asmo were obviously talking about him behind his back. 

No way cake could have done this…

“Hey…”

“HEY!”

“Yooo, Yuki! I’m dying here, are you going to answer me or what?”

White hair and tan skin stood in his way, his eyes flickering over Yuki’s confused stare. “Huh? Did you say something, Mammon?” Yuki inquired, shifting slightly.

Mammon sighed, placing his arms over his chest. “So who is it?”

“What?”

Blood rushed to the avatar of greed’s cheeks, and he itched his neck nervously. “Y’know… WHO is it?”

“Okay, Mammon, now I’m completely lost,” Yuki answered, his lips tugging down, believing this to be some kind of an inside joke between the brothers. 

Mammon sighed. “You know what, if you wanna play dumb, then go for it. I just thought we were friends, y’know?”

“Uhh, we are friends…?” Yuki chuckled in confusion. “Please elaborate.”

“Forget it,” Mammon huffed, suddenly in a sulk. “I’m gonna head off to the next lesson.”

“Okaay, then… See you soon?” Yuki replied, watching as Mammon stormed down the unsaturated corridor. “What’s up with him...?”

The next lesson, Yuki was seated next to Beel, learning about relatively normal human things, like chemistry. Beel struggled on a lot of the experiments, so Yuki gave him a hand, giggling as Beel narrowed his purple eyes in intrigue as the chemicals interacted, fizzing up the old cracked pot the liquid was contained in.

But in the shadows, Levi and Mammon were quietly talking to Satan and not so subtly glancing over at Yuki and his new science partner.

After the lessons had come to a close, Yuki usually found himself gaming with Levi, but when he knocked on his door a rather odd sound that sounded like a laugh echoed from behind it. 

“Levi..? Are you in there?” Yuki asked, raising his voice a little. 

“Yeah, I’m in here, normie,” Levi eventually replied, correcting the strange sound that escaped from him earlier. 

After a few seconds, Levi opened the door, but he averted his gaze every time Yuki glanced at him, as they trailed further into the room, Yuki noticed Mammon and Satan sat inside near the computer. Yuki smiled widely as he asked, “Are one of you guys wanting to have a few rounds with me too?”

They all turned beet red, and Levi nearly stumbled over his own feet. After a while of feeling completely frustrated, Yuki finally gathered the courage to speak. “Come on, be honest, you guys have been talking about me behind my back, right? If it’s to do with last night-”

“I knew it!” Levi interjected, raising his finger as if imitating Phoenix Wright - to be fair, he probably was, as seen as Yuki kept handing him games from the human world he found on Akuzon. “You did do that in the kitchen last night!”

“...That?” Yuki stammered. “Surely you can’t be talking about the cake?”

“So that’s what you humans call it, is it?” Satan stated matter of factly, lightly resting one of his hands over his chest. “Be honest, who was it?”

Mammon, Levi and Satan all stared directly at Yuki as he was lost for words.

“I have dibs on Lucifer,” Levi said without missing a beat. 

“No way, it has to be Beel,” Satan retorted. “It was in the kitchen after all.”

It all clicked into place for Yuki, they thought he had…

“Oh my god, no,” Yuki said louder than he anticipated. “No!”

Mammon frowned, it almost seemed like he looked hurt. “So now you’re denying it?”

“I didn’t sleep with Beel!” Yuki yelled defensively. “Is that what all this was about? You all thought I’d…”

“So you hadn’t been with Beel? I bet it was just Asmodeus’s antics again,” Satan concluded. “He always has to start rumours like this, I apologise for all the confusion, Yuki.”

“We’ve been had?” Levi sighed. “And to think I believed it.”

Mammon remained silent, fiddling with his aviators. After a few moments, he scrunched up his brow, then raised his head gazing up at Yuki. “Wait… if you meant cake literally…?”

“YUKI!” Lucifer’s voice bellowed down the hallway. “I’d like a word with you.”

“Oh no,” Yuki sighed in defeat.


End file.
